Benutzer:TheBlue/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VII/Part 6
Hallo liebe FFFs. Habt ihr euch schonmal gefragt, warum der Himmel blau ist? Oder das Meer? Nun ersteres hängt damit zusammen, dass das Licht der Sonne, das alle Farben enthält, so gestreut wird, dass größtenteils das blaue Licht in unsere Augen geleitet wird. Der Rest wird von ihm überdeckt. Das Meereswasser hingegen reflektiert nur blaues Licht, die anderen Farben werden verschluckt. So schimmert es uns ebenfalls blau entgegen. Falls ihr sonst noch Fragen habt, ich Der blaue Guru, bin immer für euch da. Shinra Hauptquartier: Auf der Flucht 500 px Lauft nach dem gewonnenen Kampf zurück zu dem Raum mit dem Speicherpunkt um Tifa zu treffen, die auf Cloud die ganze Zeit gewartet hat. Wenn das mal nichts heißt. Weiter unten kommen Aeris Barret und Red XIII schon am Ausgang an, der jedoch von Shinratruppen umzingelt wird. Darauf taucht Tifa auf und es beginnt das bis jetzt vielleicht beste Minispiel. Zuerst drückt ihr Datei:Dreieck-Knopf.png, um eure Party neu zu formieren und eure Materia neu anzuordnen. Stellt die, die ihr in der ersten Reihe haben wollt nach hinten und umgekehrt, denn der nächste Kampf wird ein Hinterhalt (aka. umgekehrte Teamordnung). Wenn ihr die Element Materia habt, solltet ihr sie hier mit Feuer koppeln und einem Charakter in die Rüstung setzen. Gut. Wenn das erledigt ist beginnt das Spielchen, bei dem ihr mit Viereck und Kreis euer Schwert schwingt und damit die anderen Biker angreift. Achtet auf die Lebensbalken, denn sie geben auskunft darüber wie stark eure Truppe beim nächsten Bosskampf sein wird. Darauf beschließt unsere Gruppe Midgar zu verlassen. Bildet eine Gruppe aus denen die ihr am liebsten mögt, bei mir wären das Cloud, Tifa und Barret und zieht los. Auf nach Kalm: Die Endlose Geschichte thumb|right|Ein ruhiges Städtchen Sucht ersteinmal im braunen Bereich um Midgar, nach einem Gegner der aussieht, wie eine Tunnelbohrmaschine. Das ist der "getunte Auslöscher" ein wirklich famoser Name... Er jedenfalls hat das erste Feindeskönnen für euch, Matrazauber. Also lasst den Feindeskönnenmateriaträger ( schönes Wort :D ) Ziel von Matrazauber, einem schwachen Neutralelementaren Zauber werden. Sie ist in den ersten Spielstufen noch nützlich, verliert später aber an Glanz. Bei der Gelegenheit könnt ihr auch die Atomschere für Barret stehlen. Geht dann weiter Richtung Nordwesten, in eine Stadt namens Kalm. Doch geht nicht wie alle anderen ins INN, sondern durchstöbert das Hab und Gut der Bewohner. Kommt euch nicht allzu böse vor, wenn ihr sie beklaut es geht nach wie vor um die Rettung der Welt, da kann jeder mal ein paar Items abdrücken. Im Haus rechts vom INN, könnt ihr die Tür unter der Treppe öffnen, um einen Äther zu finden. Im Haus daneben geht ihr die Treppe hinauf und durchsucht den Schrank für einen weiteren Äther. Im dritten Haus der Reihe geht ihr ins Hinterzimmer, die Wendeltreppe hoch und öffnet die Truhe für den Friedensstifter, eine Waffe für einen gewissen Charakter der noch nichteinmal in unserem Team ist. Geht zurück in den ersten Raum und die reguläre Treppe hoch und untersucht die mittlere Komode, für ein Wachsamkeits-Plus. Geht dann den ganzen Weg zur rechten Seite der Stadt und betretet ein viertes Haus und dort findet ihr wieder unter der Treppe, wieder einen Äther. Geht raus und die Steintreppe hoch zu den Geschäften der Stadt. Im Materia Laden solltet ihr euch eine Erde sowie eine Heilen Materia zulegen. Erde ist das Erd äquivalent zu Feuer. Heilen, verschafft euch zuerst Poisona, was Gegengift in Zauberform darstellt und später Esuna, was alle Statusveränderungen heilt. Zum schluss erlaubt sie euch noch Widerstand, was abnormalem Status sogar vorbeugt. Lauft jetzt rüber zum Waffenladen und kauft eine Mythrilklaue für Tifa und wenn ihr wollt eine Vollmetallstange für Aeris. Ich bin allerdings vorsichtig was Investitionen in Aeris angeht, weil sie nicht sehr lange dabei sein wird... Geht jetzt ins INN, aber bevor ihr mit eurer Gruppe redet, lauft nach links zu dem Schrank und begutachtet ihn. Cloud wird feststellen, dass das Item nicht in seiner Reichweite ist. Klickt es mehrmals an bis er dagegen haut und es in euren Schoß fällt, ein Megaelixir :) Nibelheim Erinnerung: Enter Sephiroth Cloud, Sephiroth und ein paar andere Shinragardisten sind auf dem Weg nach Nibelheim, um ein einige Fehlfunktionen des örtlichen Makoreaktors zu beheben. Cloud ist ganz ungeduldig und benimmt sich wie das uneheliche Kind von Vaan und Tidus. Sephiroth warnt uns noch gerade rechtzeitig, vor gefährlichen Monstern, als auch plötzlich eines auftaucht. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, erscheint der grüne Drache und wir dürfen den großen Sephiroth in Aktion erleben. Vergewissert euch seiner gewaltigen Kraft und vergleicht sie mal mit Clouds. Warum? Das stellt ihr später noch fest. Cloud macht kann dem Drachen nicht mal ein müdes Lächeln mit seinen Angriffen abgewinnen, während sein Mentor rund 3.000 Punkte Schaden anrichtet. Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen was die Kämpfe zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Spiels angeht, es ist unmöglich zu verlieren mit Sephy an eurer Seite. Er beherrscht die mächtigsten Varianten der meisten elementaren Zauber des Spiels, sowie Erzengel, womit er Cloud immer wiederbelebt, wenn dieser einmal Stirbt. Das einzige was mir nicht an Sephiroth gefällt ist, dass er seine eigene KI hat, man ihn also nicht selbst steuern kann. Ich glaube, das große Geschenk, das Square uns mit seiner Anwesenheit macht, fordert solch einen Tribut. thumb|left|300px|Ist das nicht Wunderschöne Mako? In Nibelheim angekommen fragt Sephiroth Cloud wie es denn sei, in seine Heimat zurückzukehren, denn er selbst habe keine. Er redet dann von seiner Mutter Jenova, die bei seiner Geburt starb. Jenova? Klingelts langsam? Sephiroth erlaubt euch eure Familie und Freunde zu besuchen, solange ihr hier seid. Also schaut mal bei Clouds Mutter vorbei. Cloud will erst nicht darüber reden, aber wir dürfen ihn zwingen hehe. Cloud kann sich an kaum etwas erinnern, und was er noch weiß ist bruchstückhaft. Woran er sich jedoch noch recht gut erinnert ist, dass seine Mutter fragt, ob das eine SOLDIER Uniform sei und Cloud antwortet nicht. Riecht nach einem subtilen Hinweis. In Tifas Haus gibt es nur wenig interessantes. Geht die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer und spielt Klavier, um die ersten paar Noten des "FFVII Themes" zu lernen, merkt sie euch. An ihrem Kleiderschrank könnt ihr ein Item finden, was die Geschichte etwas aufheitern soll, aber das müsst ihr schon selbst herausfinden. Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt und geht irgendwann zur Gaststätte um den Plot voran zu bringen. Sprecht mit Sephiroth und legt euch schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wird euch Tifa als eure Führerin zum Berg Nibel vorgestellt. Kurz bevor ihr nun aufbrechen könnt, bettelt ein nerviger Fanboy Sephiroth an, ein Photo von ihm, Cloud und Tifa schießen zu dürfen. Nach diesen für die Zukunft nicht weniger wichtigen Ereignissen erlangt ihr wieder die Kontrolle. Die Gruppe befindet sich auf einer Hängebrücke, die nur einen Moment später noch einbricht. Lauft jetzt nach links den Pfad entlang. Wenn Monster erscheinen wird Sephiroth sie mit einem Schlag vernichten also lasst das Spiel einfach laufen. Geht in die Höhle und lauft den linken Pfad nach oben bis zum Ausgang. Dort kommt ihr an einem Makobrunnen vorbei und Sephi nutzt gleich die Gelegenheit, für eine Geschichtsstunde zum Thema Materia, aber er scheint eher eine passende Gelegenheit gesucht zu haben, über Hojo zu lästern. Ein paar Schritte weiter könnt ihr den Makoreaktor schon sehen, der das Ziel eurer Reise darstellt. Folgt Sephi und seid live dabei, wenn er entdeckt was seine Mutter in Wahrheit ist und wie er entstand. Im in den Kondensationskapseln, in denen normalerweise Materia aus Mako gewonnen wird, befinden sich Menschen. Diese Menschen sind durch eine Überdosis an Mako zu Monster mutiert, die wirklich nicht ansehlich sind. Nach einem mentalen Kollaps seitens Sephiroth, gehts in der Shinra Villa weiter. Sephiroth schließt sich im Bücherkeller ein und liest die Dokumente von Projekt S. Er erfährt von den Cetra und deren natürlicher Begabung mit Magie. Zu Cloud sagt er, dass die Vorfahren der Menschen, zum Untergang der Cetra führten, indem sie sich in einem entscheidenden Kampf versteckten anstatt ihnen zur Hilfe zu eilen. Zum Schluss dreht er durch, setzt ganz Nibelheim in Brand und verschwindet Richtung Makoreaktor. Cloud verfolgt ihn und stellt ihn zum Kampf. Das ist der Moment in dem das schönste Zitat der Finalfantasy Geschichte erklingt:"My sadness? What do I have to be sad about? I am the chosen one!". Doch von da an kann sich Cloud an nichts mehr erinnern, der wichtigste Tag seines Lebens, der an dem er Sephiroth getötet hat, daran kann er sich nicht erinnern... Das kann doch nicht mit rechten Dingen vor sich gehen. Dem können wir jedoch erst auf der nächsten Seite nach gehen meine FFFs. Auf wiedersehen und bis zum nächsten mal. Navigation Inhaltsangabe | <- Zurückblättern | Vorblättern ->